Get It Wrong
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Based On True Story/Naruto Uzumaki benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau otaknya yang jarang terpakai ini akan semakin usang jika di biarkan. Penyakit pikun yang merajalela, malas berpikir dan kali ini ia makin menjadi-jadi/Pergi ke supermarket dengan menggunakan sepeda motornya, dan berakhir memalukan/Astaga! Ini bukan sepeda motornya!/'Ugyaa! Dia melihatku'/


**Get It Wrong**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre :** **A little bit** **Romance** **, and Humor, Drama**

 **Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! Typos, OOC**

* * *

 **Drabble**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau otaknya yang jarang terpakai ini akan semakin usang jika di biarkan. Penyakit pikun yang merajalela, malas berpikir dan kali ini ia makin menjadi-jadi.

Tindakan yang ia lakukan hari ini, benar-benar membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu malu bukan kepalang.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Di awali dengan sang ibu yang berteriak di pagi hari, atau lebih tepatnya minggu pagi dimana ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di kasur kesayangannya.

Ingin mengidahkan teriakan Ibunya dan guling-guling menyamankan tubuhnya. Yang ada sosok wanita berambut merah itu malah datang dengan brutal ke kamarnya, membuka pintu kamar dengan tenaga kelewatan. Mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas, teriakan dan ancaman.

"Bangun dan bantu _Kaasan_ membeli bumbu masak di supermarket!" memberi perintah, Naruto menggeliat kesal.

"Iya, lima belas menit lagi _Kaasan_ ~" menguap kecil dan memeluk bantal guling miliknya.

"Oh, begitu jawabanmu?"

Senandung mengerikan entah kenapa perlahan memenuhi seluruh ruangan, tubuh Naruto mendadak dingin. Suara kekeh seram ibunya makin terdengar-

"Satu _Ramen_ menghilang di tempat persembunyianmu, dua _Ramen_ , Tiga _Ramen_ , empat-"

 _Ramen-_

Satu nama makanan itu sukses membuat Naruto terpaksa menarik rohnya yang tadi sudah nari-nari _gaje_ di atas langit.

"Oke, aku pergi!" pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu bangkit dengan terpaksa, merapikan pakaiannya, dan menyambet uang yang di berikan sang Ibu.

Sangat licik-

Benar kan? Ibunya sangat tahu apa kelemahannya.

Bergegas mengambil kunci motor di atas meja belajar, ia pergi dari kamar. Diiringi lambaian tangan tanpa dosa Ibunya.

"Hati-hati ya~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya supermarket yang ia cari tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya perlu sepuluh menit baginya ke sana dengan menggunakan sepeda motor.

Demi mengembalikan tidur nyenyaknya, Naruto mempercepat laju motornya.

"Cepat, beli bumbu masakan dan kita pulang motorku sayang!" tertawa ngawur sebentar, pemuda itu seolah berpikir dirinya sedang melawan bahaya kali ini.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Dirinya sampai dengan selamat, cepat-cepat Naruto mematikan sepeda motornya. Dan turun dari sana. Tubuh tegap itu bergegas pergi menuju supermarket di depan sana. Sangat gampang bukan? Dan dirinya beruntung karena supermarket sedang tidak ramai pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam sana, dan beberapa lagi menunggu di parkiran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Naruto melakukan kegiatan mencari bumbu masak yang diinginkan Ibunya. Bak melakukan _hunting_ berburu harta karun, sang Uzumaki mengusap keringatnya gembira.

Senyuman rubahnya makin terlihat saat di depan kasir tidak ada seorang pun yang mengantri. Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi ia pergi ke sana.

Memberikan bumbu masak itu agar bisa ia bayar secepatnya.

"Dua puluh ribu,"

"Oke," selembar uang di tangannya segera berpindah. Sengaja ia berikan uang pas supaya dirinya bisa langsung pulang.

"Terima kasih, Tuan~"

"Ya!"

Pemuda itu berlari kecil menuju parkiran-

Dengan pikiran yang hanya memikirkan tidur sejak tadi, fokusnya seakan kacau. Kedua Saphire itu sekilas melirik siapa saja yang ada di parkiran.

Hanya ada beberapa penjual makanan kecil yang lewat di depan supermarket, satu orang satpam yang diam di posnya, dan satu orang pemuda sebayanya yang tengah duduk di atas motor.

Nampak cuek dengan sekitar dan fokus pada _smartphone_ di tangannya.

Oke, mari sudahkan acara lihat-lihatnya-

Dia harus segera pulang-

Berlari kecil menuju sepeda motor miliknya. Sepeda motor berwarna biru-

Biru-

Biru-

"Ini dia," Sang Uzumaki dengan pede duduk di atas sepeda motor, mengeluarkan kunci miliknya dari kantung celana.

Dan-

"Akhirnya bisa pulang~" dengan desahan lega, pemuda itu segera memasukkan kunci miliknya. Inginnya sih menghidupkan motor itu.

Tapi yang ada-

 **Ckreck-**

"….."

 **Ckreck-**

Lho?

 **Ckreck-**

Kedua Saphirenya mengerjap tanpa sadar, wajah polosnya seakan bingung. Alisnya berkerut-

Ada apa dengan motor miliknya?

Kenapa kuncinya tidak bisa masuk? Apa motornya rusak? Apa ada yang macet? Lho?!

Sekali lagi mencoba, dan nihil.

Dia panik-

'Kenapa motorku?!' pemuda itu jejeritan dalam hati.

Menjelajahi motor yang ia duduki, pemuda itu mencari-cari stiker Kyuubi yang ia pasang di depan motornya. Berharap kalau dirinya tidak membuat kesalahan.

Jangan-

Sampai-

Dia-

"…."

Stiker Kyuubinya tidak ada-

"…."

Tubuh tan itu menegang sekilas-

Uwaa!

Dia beneran salah pikir! Wajah itu memerah cepat, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Urat malunya sudah di ambang batas-

Astagay!

Ini bukan sepeda motornya!

'Ugyaaa! Sialan! Aku tidak tahu kalau ada motor yang sama di sini!' nambah jejeritan. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda pirang itu melirik ke seluruh arah. Berpikir kalau tidak ada yang melihat tindakan memalukannya.

Lirik ke arah pak satpam-

Aman-

Lirik ke tukang makanan yang berlewatan-

Mereka nampak sibuk-

Aman!

 _Yes!_

Tinggal-

Satu orang yang tadi ia lihat duduk cuek di atas sepeda motornya, dia pasti juga tidak lihat!

Dengan kikuk berbalik pelan, mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok di atas motor itu-

 **Jiii~**

 _Oh, shit!_

Dia melihatnya-

Naruto kicep-

Pemuda tegap berambut raven itu tidak bermain lagi dengan _smartphonenya_ dan berbalik menatapnya. Sial!

'Pikir Naruto, pikir! Keluarkan kejeniusanmu!' dirinya mencari-cari ide agar bisa lari dari sini.

"…"

Sambil berharap kalau pemuda raven itu segera pergi dari sini, sebelum pemilik dari sepeda motor ini datang dan memergokinya. Dia bisa makin malu!

Apa yang harus ia lakukan-

"…."

Menoleh ke arah supermarket yang masih sepi-

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjap cepat, senyuman kecilnya mengembang-

Itu dia!

Naruto dapat ide!

Dengan mengeluarkan acting kakunya, tubuh itu perlahan bangkit dan menjauh dari motor di dekatnya.

Pandangannya menatap ke atas sekilas, salah satu tangan mengepal dan salah satunya lagi terbuka. Dengan sengaja mempertemukan kedua tangannya, wajah itu berpura-pura ingat akan sesuatu-

 **Plok-**

"Ah, aku lupa beli minuman!" berujar keras, dan tersenyum kikuk. Ia bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam supermarket, tentu saja dengan wajah yang menunduk malu.

'Semoga saja dia pulang secepatnya!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Astagay!

Dia malu!

Dia malu setengah mati!

Membenturkan jidatnya di dinding terdekat selama beberapa detik, Naruto terus memantau pemuda raven di sana dari jauh. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk kembali ke rumah cepat-cepat.

Yang ada dia harus menunggu sosok itu pergi dari sini!

Dia pasti menunggu seseorang dan sebentar lagi mereka akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Naruto tertawa nista.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Wajah tan itu mengerut bingung-

Kenapa?!

Satu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya sejak tadi-

Kenapa?!

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu, dirinya berdiri di rak yang berbeda-beda. Bersembunyi, dan memantau-

Kenapa!

Kenapa dia tidak pergi dari sana?!

Pemuda raven itu masih duduk dengan santai di atas sepeda motornya, Naruto gemas. Itu anak sedang menunggu siapa?! Orang yang belanja di sini apa pegawai kasirnya sih?! Lama sekali!

Naruto mengerut kesal, acara tidurnya jadi mundur setengah jam. Dan dia bisa di kira pencuri kalau sejak tadi tidak pergi-pergi dari sini! Arghh! Kenapa orang itu tidak pulang!

Frustasi-

Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya.

Dia harus menunggu lebih lama, harga dirinya di pertaruhkan, dia tidak mau ketahuan salah naik motor tadi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Satu jam-**

* * *

Kakinya pegal-pegal, Ibunya bisa berubah jadi _super saiya_ kalau begini jadinya. Naruto yakin kalau pemuda raven itu orang gila.

Mana ada orang yang menunggu selama beberapa jam di atas motor, hanya berbekal _smartphone_ saja. Naruto bahkan yakin kalau baterai _smartphone_ orang itu sudah mati sekarang.

Bisa di lihat dari tingkahnya yang hanya duduk, dan terkadang bangun hanya untuk membeli makanan kecil. Oh, kadang dia juga berbicara dengan satpam di sana, dan beberapa gadis yang lewat untuk mampir ke supermarket menyempatkan diri berteriak girang melihat pemuda tampan duduk di atas motor bak model terkenal.

"…"

Dia-

Jemari tangannya mengepal-

Wajahnya semakin berubah kesal-

Fix Naruto tahu-

Pemuda itu sengaja diam di sana!

"Sial!"

Melawan pemuda raven itu apa melanggar perintah ibunya yang sudah jadi _super saiya_ di rumah?

"…"

"….."

Oke, ibunya lebih mengerikan di bandingkan menahan urat malunya lebih lama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terpaksa-

Komat-kamit dalam hati, jejeritan tiada henti-

Naruto keluar dari supermarket dengan tampang kalem-

Pura-pura mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, membawa sebuah minuman yang sengaja ia beli. Naruto kali ini lebih teliti mencari motornya.

Mana dia?!

"….."

Lirik-

Lirik-

 _Shit!_

Motornya ternyata bersebelahan dengan pemuda raven itu!

Mampus!

Wajahnya makin merah-

Pura-pura pasang muka makin keren, padahal tangannya sudah gemetar mengambil kunci motor di saku celananya (lagi)

Naruto berjalan menuju motornya, kali ini ia tidak salah lagi! Sialan! Dia malu setengah mati!

Mengidahkan sosok di sampingnya, keringat dingin mengucur deras. Tangannya mencoba menghidupkan motornya.

Komat-kamit-

"Oi, tadi sepertinya sepeda motormu di bawa oleh orang lain."

Mati!

Tubuhnya menegang, suara baritone itu tiba-tiba bersuara. "…" tidak berani menjawab, Naruto makin mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

Bisa ia lihat kalau pemuda raven di sampingnya mendengus kecil-

 _Shit!_

"Hn, kau tidak panik? Lalu sedang apa kau dengan sepeda motor itu?"

Ugyaa!

Wajahnya makin memerah-

"I..itu,"

"Itu bukan milikmu,"

"A..aa,"

Melirik kikuk di balik wajah menunduknya, seringai di wajah tampan itu terlihat jelas.

Sial! Orang ini sengaja mengerjainya!

"Ah, kenapa kuncimu bisa pas dengan sepeda motor itu?" satu pertanyaan penuh penekanan terlontar.

Naruto makin jejeritan-

'Astaga! Kalau sudah tahu orang salah ambil motor tidak usah di kerjai seperti ini kan?!'

Bibirnya seolah bungkam, Naruto berupaya mengidahkan perkataan orang itu, dirinya makin bergegas menaiki sepeda motornya. Menghidupkan, dan mencoba membalikkan arah-

Dia harus pergi dari sini!

Dia harus-

"Kh, Lelah menunggu satu jam di dalam supermarket, Tuan pirang?" satu pernyataan ultimatum di keluarkan oleh pemuda raven itu. Tubuh menegang Naruto seolah lemas seketika, dan-

 **Blush!**

Wajahnya memerah sempurna-

Pemuda ini benar-benar mengerjainya!

Sialan!

Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, dengan tubuh gesit membalikkan arah sepeda motornya.

"Ugyaaa! Sialan kau!" dengan teriakan sekuat mungkin, Naruto fix kabur dari tempatnya tadi. Dengan wajah memerah, mengidahkan semua orang yang menatapnya, dan tentu saja-

Dirinya merutuki sifat cerobohnya itu.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Meninggalkan sosok sang raven mendengus geli, melihat kepergian sosok pirang tadi.

Lucu?

Tentu saja-

Di hari minggu yang membosankan, pemilik dari supermarket ini sangat terhibur dengan kedatangan pelanggan setianya.

Niatnya melihat bagaimana kondisi dari tempat miliknya, dan berakhir menemukan kejadian menarik.

Kalau kalian bertanya berapa umurnya? Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda raven jenius berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Sangat meleset jauh dari perkiraan Naruto tadi~

Hah, mari kita lihat apa pemuda pirang itu masih berani ke tempat ini lagi?

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

 **Based on True Story huaaaa** , Mushi malu banget salah ambil motor sendiri :'v #guling-guling# mana di liatin lagi sama itu cowok lagi, untung aja dia nggak sadis kayak Sasuke di sini, ide masuk ke supermarket lagi itu beneran lho, Mushi bahkan harus nunggu dua puluh menitan di dalem sana sampe cowok itu pergi, buahahaha XDDD #Buka aib di tahun baru#

* * *

 **Happy New Year Minna! Maaf telat! XDDD Doain Mushi dapet ide banyak di tahun ini supaya bisa lanjutin cerita lagi ya XD :3**

* * *

 **Untuk Akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **Silakan Riview Ya** **\^0^/\^V^7**

 **Jaa~**


End file.
